versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
All Might
All Might is one of the main characters in My Hero Academia. Background During his childhood, Toshinori was accepted into U.A. High School, where he was placed in Gran Torino's homeroom. Despite being a Quirkless student, his mentor Nana Shimura, who he thought of as his own mother, passed on her Quirk One For All onto him, making him the eighth holder of it. With it, he was somehow able to access 100% of its power extremely quickly. While 18 years old at the start of July, Toshinori and Nana faced All For One. Pushing Toshinori away to allow him to escape, Gran Torino evacuated him from the area, all the while he cried out to his master. Following the event, Gran Torino began training him in combat, which resulted in Toshinori developing a fear of his mentor, due to the excruciating lessons. During the training, Toshinori was regarded as handling One For All half-handily due to be shaken from Nana being killed by All For One. The following spring, Toshinori graduated from U.A. High School, and moved overseas per Gran Torino's suggestion, in order to not be in All For One's reach. As a Hero, he adopted the name "All Might" while using his Quirk, all the while keeping his true identity a secret from the public and most Heroes. Toshinori went onto taking Sir Nighteye on as a Sidekick, but the two had a falling out, leading to the pair splitting up. Five years before meeting Izuku Midoriya, Toshinori fought All For One. While defeating him, All Might received critical injuries that set a limit on the usage of his Quirk. This battle and his infirmity were kept a secret from the public. Knowing that his time as the Symbol of Peace was now limited, he began quietly searching for a successor to receive One For All. Stats Attack Potency: City Level '(Caused a storm with the wind pressure of one of his punches. Superior to the villain Gigantomachia, who put a large hole in a mountain.) 'Speed: '''At least Hypersonic+' (Greatly superior to Izuku Midoriya, who can dodge point-blank nitroglycerin explosions from Katsuki Bakugo.) 'Durability: City Level''' (Equal to his Attack Potency. Often trades blows with people just as strong as him, such as Nomu or All For One.) Hax: Weather Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average (A very experienced crime-fighter who is considered wise enough to teach in U.A.) Stamina: Limited (He can only maintain his powered-up form for 50 minutes.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'One For All:' The Name of Toshinori's quirk. It allows him to empower his body, giving him a massive strength, speed and durability boost. His punches in this form are powerful enough to alter the weather. However, this form only lasts 50 minutes before he reverts to his weakened one. Techniques *'Texas Smash:' A powerful punch. The wind pressure caused by it is powerful enough to disperse liquid substances. *'Detroit Smash:' A downward punch into the ground. The wind pressure from the move sent a villain made out of liquid into the stratosphere. It is powerful enough to alter the weather and create rain. *'Missouri Smash:' Rushes towards his foe and hits them with a chop. Used it to knock out a bulky villain. *'Carolina Smash:' A powerful cross chop. Can rush in from afar before using it. *'New Hampshire Smash:' Propels himself at his target and slams into them with his body. Useful for attacking fleeing opponents. *'Oklahoma Smash:' Spins around throws enemies hard enough that they go flying through concrete. Useful for when he is grabbed or overwhelmed by enemies. *'United States of Smash:' All Might's most powerful move. Uses up his remaining strength to slam the opponent into the ground. Creates a large tornado that destroys several city blocks. It was used to defeat All For One. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Completely crushed a fridge by pressing down on it with one hand. *Vaporized a sludge villain with a single punch. *Can produce storms just with the pressure of his punches. *Sent Nomu flying out of the USJ with a powerful blow and created a hole in some clouds by doing this. *Performed a powerful punch that produced a massive shockwave and destroyed multiple structures. **He was also handicapped at this time. *Sent Bakugou flying with a punch. *Destroyed one of Bakugou's bracers by hitting it with the side of his fist. *Can punch through metal doors and brick walls. *He is able to clash with All For One, a villain who wiped out a squadron of heroes and created a large crater in an instant. *Superior to Gigantomachia, who put a large hole in a mountain. Speed/Reactions *Tomura Shigaraki claimed his eyes couldn't follow his movements. *Dodged attacks from Nomu. *Can perform 300 punches in a matter of seconds. *Moved in front of Endeavor in an instant. *Easily caught up to Midoriya and Bakugou after they attempted to flee after hitting him with a large blast. *All For One claims it should take him at least thirty seconds to travel 5 km (Mach 4). *He is able to keep up with All For One, who dodged an attack from Edge Shot, a hero who can move faster than the speed of sound. *Massively superior to Izuku at his full power, who can dodge point blank nitroglycerin explosions and leap many kilometers into the air in seconds. Durability/Endurance *Survived All For One dealing him a fatal wound in the stomach in their first encounter. *Endured Nomu grabbing his wound and digging into it. *Tanked a punch from Nomu that sent him through a building while staying upright. *Casually tanked attacks from Bakugo. *Tanked a full powered blast from one of Bakugo's bracers with barely any damage. **Said blast was able to create a large hole in a building. *Was sent flying through several city blocks by All For One, who claimed he would survive the attack. *Survived being sent upward by a strong blow from All For One. *Tanked a blast from All For One in a weakened state. Skill/Intelligence *Defeated his nemesis All For One prior to the beginning of the series. *Became the #1 Pro Hero in the world for many years. *Trained Izuku Midoriya to inherit One For All and become his successor. *Became a teacher at U.A. High, one of the most renowned Hero Academies in the world. *Defeated Noumu and foiled he Villain Alliance's raid on the USJ. *Served as the villain for Izuku and Katsuki to defeat during their exams. *Defeated All For One again, sacrificing his power in the process. Powerscaling All Might is the strongest character in the My Hero Academia verse. The only characters that are able to fight with him evenly are All For One and Nomu. Needless to say, he should be superior to pretty much every other character in the series. Weaknesses *Can only use One For All for a maximum of fifty minutes. *Can suffer greatly if his wound is damaged. *If United States of Smash is used, he can no longer use One For All. Sources My Hero Academia Wiki Desert Croc's DeviantArt (permission given to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shueisha Category:City Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Weather Manipulators